where would you be
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: my first song fic well this one is sad but just read


Where Would You Be  
  
Ok I don' own inuyasha or this song so you don't sue me be very happy little camper  
  
Kagome woke up in the night like she had done for the past nights she quietly looked over how was by the fire looking deep with in the fire like trying to make it go out if he looked long enough at it, she loved the way his amber eyes rivaled the fires glow and how his beautiful hair shimmered but there was something in his eyes that made her wonder 'dose he really want to be with or her'  
  
I wonder where your heart is  
  
'Cause it sure don't feel like it's here  
  
Sometimes I think you wish  
  
that I would just disappear  
  
Have I got it all wrong  
  
have you felt this way long  
  
are you already gone  
  
'I know there were lovers and I know she still loves him or at least I seems that way and he seems to love her back but what am supposed to do when I love him as well' she closed her eyes tightly at the though of kikyo taking inuyasha to hell with her 'but what if he really wants to be with her why should he feel lonely  
  
Do you feel lonely  
  
When you're here by my side  
  
Does the sound of freedom  
  
Echo in your mind  
  
Do you wish you were by yourself  
  
Or that I was someone else  
  
Anyone else  
  
'what if I wasn't here anymore would he just replace me with his first love would he be happy then and feel free' kagome laid still as the tears started to run down her face as she watched inuyasha slowly make his way to a tree to rest in as the little kit shippo snuggled closer for warmth  
  
Where would you be  
  
If you weren't here with me  
  
Where would you go  
  
If you were single and free  
  
Who would you love  
  
Would it be me  
  
Where would you be  
  
' I don't want to hold him back from the happiness he deserves and if that mean kikyo . I just don't know what to do when I love him too and .' a sad whimper escaped her mouth when she say inuyasha kissing kikyo in her mind  
  
I don't wanna hold you back  
  
No I don't wanna slow you down  
  
I don't wanna make you feel  
  
Like you are tied up and bound  
  
'Cause that's not what love's about  
  
If there's no chance we can work it out  
  
Tell me now  
  
Oh, tell me tell me now  
  
Kagome slowly got up and covered the little fox child up and mad her way to where inuyasha was resting 'ok kagome now don't chicken out you need to know what you mean to him'  
  
Where would you be  
  
If you weren't here with me  
  
Where would you go  
  
If you were single and free  
  
Who would you love  
  
Would it be me  
  
Where would you be  
  
"what do u want wench?" the hanyou said before he caught the smell of tears but still didn't move from his branch "do u really hate me that much inuyasha" kagome cried at the harsh tone the hanyou inuyasha used  
  
Have I become the enemy  
  
Is it hard to be yourself  
  
In my company  
  
inuyasha hopped down in front of the girl to try to see what the hell she was talking about 'hate her how could I she is so full of compassion, warmth, joy' he thought were cut off when the girl opened her mouth and said "where would u be if I wasn't here anymore would you just run off with kikyo the one you love that u would fallow into hell with? Why do u keep on playing with me like this?" when she finished she fell to the ground and wept  
  
Where would you be  
  
If you weren't here with me  
  
Where would you go  
  
If you were single and free  
  
Who would you love  
  
Would it be me  
  
Where would you be  
  
right then inuyasha realized two things one that she loved him the rude ,wild, careless hanyou , the next thing he realized that he did love her back. Slowly inuyasha bent down and gently grabbed her face with his hand and made her look in his deep amber eyes " kagome I love you not kikyo" before kagome could say one word his lips where pressed to her  
  
The next morning with the group awoke they were shocked to see kagome cuddled into inuyasha chest with his out coat draped around her with his arm around her holding her protectively 


End file.
